


The Evil Squirrel

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cop Dean, Dean/Cas intended relationship, Gen, but oh well, car crash, cas doesnt like squirels apparently, doctor cas, enjoy the story!, im bad at tags, might post a second chapter idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt "It's 2 in the morning and i was just trying to get home but i left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and i drove into a pole – would you please stop laughing you’re a cop. you’re supposed to be helping” AU.





	The Evil Squirrel

Cas leant against the elevator wall, tired as hell, it was nearly 2am, he just couldn’t wait to get home. He walked out to the familiar Mercedes parked out the front of the hospital, getting into it, not noticing one particular detail, that he had left the sun-roof open all day. Cas drove home silently with the radio playing a soft tune in the background, everything was going just fine, until all of a sudden, a small, brown fuzzy, squirrel jumped out from wherever his hiding space was onto Cas’s lap. Panicking, Cas lost control of the steering wheel and with moments his car was crashing into a pole.

He looked out the slightly cracked windshield and noticed the front of his car had been pushed in, and the car was pouring out steam and black fumes. Cas quickly overlooked himself, thankfully finding himself with no injuries, his neck hurt maybe a little bit, but other than that he was just fine, except for his wrecked car and that a squirrel had gotten into his car. Cas was just thankful he wasn’t going faster than he was, the crash could have been a lot more tragic. He sighed, getting out of the car, watching as the squirrel ran off down the dimly lit street. He reached back into the car, deciding he should probably call someone.

About an hour later, he found himself sitting on the side of the street, at this ridiculous time of the morning, trying to explain himself, as to what happened. “It’s 2 in the morning, and I was just trying to get home,” Cas paused to sigh, “But somehow there’s a squirrel in my car and it jumped at me, and freaked me the hell out, and I drove straight into the pole, also would you please stop laughing, you are a cop. You are supposed to be helping.”

The police officer that had arrived on scene, was definitely laughing at the situation that the man sat in front of him, was telling him. Maybe if Cas wasn’t so tired from his day, maybe he could try and appreciate the cop’s laughter a bit more. It was to the point the cop was doubled over, cackling obnoxiously.

“I’m sorry, really I am,” the office said, wiping tears from his eye. “It’s just that most people that call us at 2am, are always either wackos or inebriated, so here I was expecting one of those calls, and when I arrive, I find it was an accountant who hit a pole cause of a squirrel.”

The officer fell back into laughter again, making Cas grumble and sigh again, but this time Officer Winchester’s laugh was seriously starting to grow on him, and he had to fight himself to not smile or start laughing too. Cas went to stand up, using his knee as support, “I am not an accountant,” Cas grunted as he finally managed to get up, “I’m a Doctor. I work at the hospital”

Officer Winchester smirked, “Yeah okay, well no matter what your occupation, your car is completely totaled, so get anything you need out of it now, and come with me. We’ll call a tow truck to bring it to the mechanics.”

Cas nodded, more exhausted than before, rubbing his face before heading back towards the car, grabbing his computer bag and walking back over to the officer who stood at his car with a pen in his hand scribbling some details onto a pad.

“You ready?” Officer Winchester asked, stowing his pen away in his top shirt pocket.

Cas nodded, and they both got into the police vehicle, “I can take you back to the station and you can have someone pick you up, or I can give you a ride somewhere myself.” Officer Winchester stated before turning towards the passenger seat.

Cas thought for a moment, “Well, I don’t live that far from here, if you don’t mind of course.”

“Dean…” The cop stated, reaching out his hand, which Cas shook.

“Cas” Cas returned. “Thanks Dean.”

Dean laughed, “Well it’s better for me helping someone like you, rather than some drunk loser from being killed, like I usually would this time of the morning.”

Dean had finally made Cas laugh, which made him smile inconspicuously.

Before Dean began to drive, he radioed someone making a brief statement about a civilian’s car needing to be towed and where it was located, and then turned to Cas, asking for an address before finally pulling away from the curb.

Dean and Cas stayed in silence as they drove down the street, “So, how did you get a squirrel in your car? Like seriously?”

Cas sighed and groaned, “I think I may have left the sunroof open in the parking lot, there’s a lot of trees there, and a squirrel could have easily gotten in,” Cas could hear Dean snickering in the driver’s seat, “Do you seriously think this is funny, Officer Winchester? I hit a pole and totaled my car. Plus, I could have died. DIED” Cas said, as he ran his hand through his hair.

“I think it’s freaking hilarious, but I am sorry for laughing at you either way.” Dean said suddenly, surprising Cas, but before he could ask Dean why the sudden change, Dean spoke again, “Which street?”

Cas gave the last directions to his house, before a couple minutes later, they pulled up in front of the small cottage, the house kept to perfection and the cutest white picket fence, as he liked to keep it.

Dean cut the engine, and they sat there in momentary silence, neither of them wanting to disturb the peaceful tired silence that had entered the car, but Cas could feel himself getting more tired as the clock clicked to 3am, Cas grinned tiredly at the officer, “Thank you again for the ride home Dean.” He was definitely now feeling that extra few hours of his shift he did tonight.

“The pleasure was mine Cas,” Dean also smiled, his eyes crinkled as he did, Cas noticed it and it made him feel kind of sad that he wasn’t going to possibly ever see Dean again.

Cas reached for the door handle, but Dean’s voice stopped him, “Hey Cas, hopefully next time, we meet on better terms, and not at 2am cause of a squirrel.” Dean chuckled.

“Well Dean, I think I can make that happen, so the circumstances aren’t like this.” Cas smirked.

“Do you now?” Dean prompted.

“Yes,” Cas grinned, and accidentally let out a yawn, “I know it’s past 3am, and I haven’t slept in maybe 24 hours, but I am feeling rather confident in my exhausted state and would like to ask you out for coffee?” Maybe he would regret his decision in the morning, but he went for it anyway deciding it was the right thing to do.

“Sure, I’d like too. Just don’t bring the “evil squirrel” with you.” Dean chuckled.

Dean handed Cas one of his cards, “Call me sometime tomorrow, after you have slept more than a few hours, and we will arrange coffee?”

“Sounds good.” Cas smiled, but was attacked by another sudden yawn.

“Goodnight Cas,” Dean said, as Cas finally managed to get out of the car, surprisingly not falling over.

Cas turned back, “Goodnight Dean.” Before he headed inside, waving as the police car pulled away from the curb.

He dumped his bag by the door, toed off his shoes, and sunk down onto his bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes or his white doctor’s coat.

‘Thank god for the squirrel’ was his last thought before he ended up falling asleep.

Dating a police officer could be fun, yeah?

He couldn’t wait to find out!


End file.
